This protocol seeks to investigate the prevalence of subclinical acromegaly in patients with documented carpal tunnel syndrome. Patients with positive nerve conduction studies will be invited to participate. TSH, IGF-1, glucose and a history and physical will be obtained. Patients with positive IGF-1 will undergo OGTT. Patients with positive OGTT will have 24-hr GH sampling for definitive diagnosis of (early) acromegaly.